Mounted and Loaded
by GuyWithTheCatTattoos
Summary: This is purely graphic, disgusting smut. IQ wants a baby, desperately, and Bandit's going to help. He can't do it himself, but he happily invites his friend Tachanka over to make IQ's wish come true, and things get crazy and kinky. There are WARNINGS INSIDE. Read them. The end of the story is really messed up, too, so prepare yourself.


**This is just dirty, kinky smut, involving Tachanka, IQ, and Bandit.**

 **WARNING:**

 **Daddy/daughter play, impregnation, cuckold, lots of rimming, betrayal, cheating, IQ and Bandit being portrayed as awful human beings, maybe Tachanka too, and some bisexual/gay content.**

 **You have been warned. If you get offended anyway, just leave an angry review and I'll read it with shame in my heart. If you like it and/or want more smut fics, please let me know.**

 **This is from Bandit's p.o.v.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I was in my messy bedroom, sitting on the edge of my twin-sized bed, with IQ between my knees, bobbing her hot, expert mouth up and down my hardening dick, coating it liberally with her saliva.

She was completely nude, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was cute and petite with amazing hips and a round ass. Her pale-blonde hair was messy in a hot way, under my hand, falling over her shoulders and parts of her face. I swept and held her hair over to the side every now and then so I could see her cerulean doe-eyes looking up with me above her flushed cheeks. I loved that once my dick got hard enough, it became too big for her to take it all down. At my hardest, I was a modest 7" with proportional girth. Whenever I noticed her gagging, I'd always attempt to shove my cock down her throat and hold her there until she nearly puked.

She must have seen that coming and wanted to avoid it this time. I groaned as she went down to my hairy balls, trailing down to them with her tongue just tickling and sucking softly at them. I removed my hand from her hair to reach between us so I could lift my sack, encouraging her to lick under them. I adjusted, sitting back a little farther so she could just lick at my taint. When she did, I moaned pathetically. She lapped at it like a cat drinking water out of a bowl. I let my balls rest against her face, leaning up slightly so I could show my appreciation with pets to her head.

After a moment of that, I was nearly as hard as I could be, but not all the way yet. She pulled away as I sat straight up again. I looked down at her, both of us lightly panting, her more-so. She sat there on her feet, running her fingers through her hair to somewhat straighten it out, and smiled at me. Her breasts weren't very large, but they were very full and round, without any sag at all, and her nipples were pale pink. They still had red bite marks and bruises from me biting and pinching them not too long ago, which she couldn't handle any more of, or we'd still be doing that. I'm a kind of a sadist.

Still, as I look down at her, admiring her and the marks I've left on her tits, I reached down and pinched at one of them again, hard. She slapped my hand away, immediately, looking at me angrily, "Stop!"

I grin, my dick giving a small twitch, "You love it, Monika,"

"If I did, I wouldn't have told you to stop, Dummkopf," she glares at me, pulling her long, golden hair over one of her shoulders.

"If you didn't, you'd be with Elias right now, Schlampe," I watch her eyes as I enunciate the last word, 'Slut', in our native tongue, to counter her calling me an idiot. She glares at me, offended on a personal level now. I put my hand up to her cheek and stroked it with my thumb, but she pulls away, clearly tired of my bullshit.

"When's he coming?" She asks, eager to change the subject, looking over her shoulder at my bedroom door.

"He should be here any time, so get me hard again." I look at her and smile a bit when she glances back into my eyes with a slightly unhappy face. But when I spread my knees and sensually guide her head back towards my dick, she starts sucking me again without a word.

"Good girl…" I purr. She hates being talked to, and treated like, an animal of some kind. Which is why I can't help but do it.

After I let her suck me off for a minute, I stand up, pulling her mouth off of me. I pull my shirt off finally, showing her my well-toned body that she has always told me she loves, that she has ran her fingers and lips over many times. She can't help but stare and tries not to break a smile, but fails.

Right after tossing my shirt aside, I pull my jeans and black boxer-briefs down to my knees now, as they had only been down just enough for my dick and balls to be serviced. Now that they were down to my knees, I turned around, getting reading to bend over the side of the bed in front of her, while simply saying, "Lick my ass."

She had backed away enough to give me room to bend over my bed and stick my ass up, my legs spread as wide as my jeans would let me. She responded, "No! I told you I hate doing that," she complained with a pout.

"Hurry before he gets here, Monika. Please?" I beg shamelessly. I don't hear an immediate response, so I add, "This is the last time I'll ask, I promise." I don't think she believes me, but she sighs in defeat anyway, and I lay my head over my crossed arms to relax and enjoy.

I felt her warm fingers touch at my cheeks tentatively before pulling them apart, spreading my ass open. A chill went up my spine. Making a girl rim me was my biggest turn-on, especially IQ, because she really didn't like it. But this is the third time I've gotten her to.

I felt her warm breath against my sensitive asshole before she soon pulled away, sighing, "I wish you could at least shave first…"

I shrugged and closed my eyes, "I'm clean. Just lick it. He'll be here soon,"

"You really owe me," she growls. I'm guessing she rolled her eyes at me.

"This whole thing is just for you, Monika. Besides, you like it when I lick –your- ass." I'm getting impatient.

"But I shave mine. I bet you wouldn't be so eager to eat my ass if I didn't." She spreads my hole open again, making me sigh in content.

"Touché. Lick me, whore. And get in there deep," I command her.

Probably wanting to get it over with, her tongue dives right into my hole. Her tongue is so hot and slimy with saliva, it makes my dick jolt immediately with pleasure. Normally I barely make noise during sex, but feeling a hot tongue deep up my ass makes me moan like a bitch in heat. I'm writhing a little now, moaning shamelessly. She's getting really into it.

Luckily for her, after only a couple of minutes doing that (the last two times I made her do it for over an hour), we are interrupted by a knock at the door.

I jump to my feet right away, pulling my pants up and holding them closed with one hand, in case it's not our awaited guest. But it better be, because we're both eager to do this, and he's late. IQ looks nervous.

I opened the door and grinned at the familiar man, "Hallo, freunde," I greet him. Tachanka is considerably taller than me, and packed with more muscle. I'm in great shape, but he looks like he could almost be a professional wrestler. He's not at all fat or grotesquely bulky, nor does he have overly defined muscle, but rather, he's proportionally largely-built overall. I know he's got a dick to match, too, which a big (heh) reason why I've invited him to come over.

Monika hasn't seen his body yet. In fact, she's never met this guy in her life and doesn't even know his name. He's wearing camouflage pants with mixes of dark foresty colors, black boots, and a black t-shirt. He looks sweaty.

"Sorry friend," he begins, in his loud, rough, Russian-accented voice, "Was late getting here from training recruits. They are idiots with no hope."

I gesture him in, opening the door wide, "Come meet your new friend,"

He looks at IQ, who is now sitting on the edge of my bed where I had been. His eyes instantly fill with lust, admiring her perfect, naked body. She was nervously smiling at him and blushing, somewhat covering her boobs with her arms with her hands on her thighs. My dick is hard against my pants as I see the older man ogling her, knowing he's about to fuck her silly. Oh, I also didn't plan to tell her that he was 50, and that we were going to play daddy/daughter with him. She was only 26. She'd freak the fuck out if she found out an old guy got her pregnant. But she won't find out about that part.

I've gotten to know him really well. Blitz and I see this guy 2 days a week to learn Sambo, a hand-to-hand fighting technique the Spetsnaz are well-known for. This large Russian is our trainer, whom we've both known for 2 years now.

I've wanted to get him laid ever since around the time I first met him, when he told me he hadn't been married in almost 10 years after his wife passed away, and that he's never had children. He admitted to me, shortly after, that he hasn't had any kind of sex for almost 4 years, because he's been too busy training and working, and that he's getting to an age where it's hard to find women willing to have no-strings-attached sex.

I told him my girlfriend has wanted a kid since she and I met, and that I was sterile, so I couldn't get her pregnant, which was a lie. But I continued to assure the hesitant man that I liked watching my girl get fucked by other guys, and that she'd love his huge dick since he is much bigger than I am. I knew she'd love it as soon as I caught sight of it in the shower room at the gym.

It took a lot of convincing, but now he's here, and it doesn't look like he's worried about it at all.

"Take your clothes off and get comfortable," I politely ask him as I sit next to IQ on the side of my bed. I let my semi-hard dick back out to play, with my fat balls pillowed underneath my fist as I slowly jerk myself.

After watching me begin touching myself without any shyness on my part, he immediately stripped his shirt off, with IQ watching in anticipation. She looked in awe at his perfectly-built chest, arms, and shoulders that were still slightly glowing with sweat. The more clothes he removed, the less nervous and more aroused Monika looked.

She was so small compared to the huge older man.

"Touch her," I eagerly insist. She only looks at me for a moment, blushing and uncertain, before looking up at the large, shirtless stranger that was looking at her tits while he undid his pants.

Tachanka takes initiative, stepping in front of her with his underwear-covered large bulge peaking out of his undone pants. I had told him, and insisted, that he could do anything his heart desired with her, and that's she's to be used as a fuck-toy. Now I'd see if he had the balls to put that into action.

He stood there, his strong, large hands at his sides, as he stared down at Monika. She stared up at him with a reddened face, still somewhat covering her chest. Tachanka apparently didn't like that, so he gently grabbed her arms and guided them to her sides so that her tits were perfectly viewable. His large hands then went to feel them in each hand, giving them each a firm squeeze, as she cringed from the bruises and bites I left there a little earlier. My dick twitched seeing this.

I was so ready for them to just get down to it and fuck, but I didn't want to direct it. I tried to be patient as I stroked myself at a careful pace, hoping Tachanka would just throw her around and destroy her holes like I fantasized about.

He looked at me, "Should I shower first? I am sweating like bull,"

I nearly shout, "No! That's perfect," I know IQ hated the smell of sweaty, unshowered men. He was pretty hairy too, which she also wasn't fond of, especially hair around the dick, which he had a lot of. Which she'd have to deal with to please Tachanka. For some reason I loved making her deal with shit she really hated. She had glared at me when I told him not to shower, but she didn't dare say anything since she didn't want to be rude. I had left him a complete mystery to her, besides his dick size and personality, yet she still agreed to meet him. I guess she really needed a good fucking that she wasn't getting on a regular basis. I wondering if she'd regret it or not? Either way, I promised Tachanka he could nut in her, so she'll have to deal with it.

He removed the rest of his clothing, not a single article of it left on him.

"Oh my," Monika covered her mouth when she stared at the man's huge dick. It wasn't even semi-hard yet, but twitching every now and then. Even as it hung limp it was the length of mine fully hard, and was thicker. I couldn't wait to see IQ take it.

"Touch it," Tachanka demanded. I grinned, happy to see him take charge, and hoping he'd really get into it. IQ slowly reached for his cock before running her light-blue-painted fingernails softly down his shaft. It jumped up a little at her touch. She scooted forward a little to the edge of the bed, and Tachanka stepped closer, nearly forcing himself into her face.

"Get me ready, whore," he demanded in his gravelly, deep accent. Fuck yeah, call her what she is… There's a reason I didn't introduce the two by name. She's to be considered just a random slut to play with for him, and I made him aware of this.

She didn't hesitate. Tachanka spread his legs wide for her as she held onto his large meat with both hands and guided his dickhead towards her mouth. She started by giving small, teasing licks to his dick-hole. It made him groan lowly. He kept his hands at his sides as she worked his dickhead with her experienced mouth. His huge fuzzy balls reeked of musk.

As he was growing hard, now semi-hard as she jerked and sucked hard on him, he rocked his hips in motion with her, trying to get deeper into her throat. She didn't stop, but had her eyes closed with discomfort. Every time he penetrated her throat too deep, she would gag around his dick and pull back, then immediately go back to bobbing her head up and down his huge cock.

As I watched, keeping my dick hard with my stroking hand, I internally hoped he'd just shove it down her throat like I do, and hold her head there until she passed out. My thoughts were interrupted by his deep, loud voice, "You, join her," Did he just command me to suck at his dick? What the fuck? I stare at him, wondering if I heard him right.

"What you are waiting for? Get me hard, bitch," he looks at me with a serious look. Fuck. He's taking complete control of this, but not exactly how I wanted. I would never admit it, but he did intimidate me, despite his usual friendly attitude. I've never seen him upset, and I wasn't planning to, ever.

But as I looked back at his hairy cock that IQ was still slobbering all over, and his over-sized hairy balls, I kept putting off acting on his command.

He watched me for a moment before saying, "I am in charge. Get me ready to fuck her, or I'll fuck you instead." I took his threat to heart and decided I'd just go for it. I scooted as close to IQ as I could, as she made a little extra room for me so we could both suck his monster cock. I stopped stroking myself and grabbed a hold of his hard cock and took a nervous lick at his dickhead, like Monika had. While I was preoccupied with trying to figure out how exactly to suck a guy off, since I had never done it before this, that blonde slut was ambitiously licking and sucking all over his balls, burying her face into his thick, smelly 0dark pubic hair.

He moaned deep when I began sucking at just the tip of his dick. With the two of us working on him now, he was rock hard in only minutes.

"Bitch, touch yourself. I want to see you get hard for me because you love pleasing your girlfriend's father," he growled at me. It irritates me when he calls me 'bitch', but I'm not gonna bring it up with him. IQ had given me an odd look when he called her my girlfriend, but I ignored her. I gave the large Russian a look from his dick as I continue sucking hard on it, giving him a dirty look for making me do all this, but my free hand slid back down to my cock and started jerking it again like he commanded.

He put his hands on our heads, rocking his hips a little, now into my mouth. IQ was sucking loudly into his heavy balls. I could taste his salty precum, which made me grimace. I couldn't understand how girls or gay guys could stand the taste of this shit.

Tachanka pulled away from us, focusing on IQ now. He picked her up a little to move her onto the bed length-wise like someone usually uses a bed… Then he moved past me and knelt between her legs on his chest, his knees on my floor as he bent over the end of the bed. He pulled her closer to his face and spread her legs wide. She made a cute noise when he had yanked her cunt down to his face.

I was watching the two, touching myself with anticipation as I waited for him to eat her out. And he did, aggressively. His long, hot tongue was darting in and out of her wet pussy without hesitation, and flicking over her clit from time to time. He made passionate growling sounds as he did so, mixed with Monika's loud, pathetic moans of pleasure that she couldn't handle. She had her hands on his head, trying to push him away. He was stimulating her more than she had ever felt, so her natural response was to try to remove his tongue from her, but he didn't budge. It even got to a point, about 20 minutes in, where she was crying loud in pleasure, with heavy tears, and telling him she was going to cum.

I was standing close beside Tachanka, my fist pumping rapidly at my dick as I watched her tender and sensitive pussy get expertly eaten out. I could smell his sweaty body, and seen his muscled back and arms moisten with it.

He stopped for a moment, "Bitch, get back there and lick me," he barked, not looking at me, but clearly it was directed at me.

"What?" I said, dumbfounded, already not wanting to do what he was asking of me.

"Lick my ass, faggot!" he snapped in that heavy Russian accent.

I growled loud enough for him to hear that I wasn't happy about it. My mind starts to tell me it's payback for making Monika eat my ass out, but I reject that idea.

IQ's begging him to continue licking her juicy pussy, and she's still crying from loving it so much.

"Shh…" he says to her, "Daddy will make you cum soon, when his ass is getting pleasured," he assures her, gently.

"Fuck," I groan. I'm so fucking turned on, but I don't want to lick his ass, especially since it's hairy and I told him not to shower. But my dick gets the best of me, and I find myself awkwardly knelt down behind him, with one of his cheeks pulled to the side, staring into his tight hole.

"You remember to touch yourself when you lick me!" he shouts at me.

I jerk myself again as I reluctantly push my tongue against his salty hole. I cringe. He's clean, at least, but I'm still licking his hairy asshole, and I feel weird about that. But soon after I beginning slowly teasing his sweaty hole, Monika shouts in pleasure, starting her lustful moans and yelps again.

I don't know if it's just being so turned on from IQ being pleasured so good, or the fact I'm a litte high on pills, but I start to feel like I'm enjoying eating his ass. I even decide that the smell is kind of nice. It's just… musky.

Once I've settled in, my tongue licks up, down, and around his hole, before I start really penetrating it with my tongue as deep as possible. He moans loud and rough into IQ's pussy. My dick is leaking precum all over my fingers.

IQ whispers to him that she's going cum as she writhes all over the bed with her legs forcefully held open, his tongue really deep in her. I stop what I'm doing for a moment and raise my voice to her, "He's your father, ask him properly!"

She gasps as another wave of pleasure hits her, and I continue exploring Tachanka's hot asshole with my tongue. I'm really fucking into it now, burying my face deep into his crack and having no difficulty keeping myself hard.

I wasn't sure if IQ heard me, but soon enough I hear her nearly shout, "Please let me cum, Daddy!"

With that, I moan deep into Tachanka and jerk myself to my breaking point. It sounds like Tachanka got Monika to cum right when I was, because we were both moaning in pleasure, though she was much more loud. I shot a huge load onto my carpeted floor, cursing in German behind my clenched teeth as I fucked my orgasm into my hand. IQ was still softly whimpering and shifting around on the bed, panting, as Tachanka drank up her juices.

Once I caught my breath enough, I went to push my tongue back into Tachanka's hairy ass, eager to keep his taste in my mouth, but he stood up. He turned to look down on me, where I sat on my knees looking up at him, "You cummed? You better get hard again. I am not finished with you, bitch," he warned me, panting a little.

"I took a pill. Don't worry," I responded, standing up to remove my pants and boxers.

"What is this pill?" He asks.

"It keeps your dick hard for hours. It also makes me feel a little high," I explain, now completely nude along with them.

"I don't need pills for keeping strong dick. Is no wonder she needs a real man to fuck her." He laughs and turns to crawl on top of the worn-out blonde.

The way he talked to me started turning me on. I didn't like being told what to do, but I'm enjoying him belittling me. I can't help but grin as I stand back up and sit on the bed next to IQ's head.

Tachanka had his cock rubbing against her swollen pussy lips and clit, while holding her ankles up and wide apart. Now fully erect, he was probably 10", and fat enough that there's no way she would be able to wrap her fingers all the way around it. It was going to hurt her, and I think she knew. She was idly, and gently, rubbing her nipples, looking down at his monster cock with nervousness. I don't know if she was still turned on or not, but she looked like she wanted to back out. I was working my dick back to its own hardness as I watched on.

The big Russian let her legs down to his sides and began fingering her pussy with two of his strong fingers. His hands were big and manly, so two fingers was a lot to start with. It made IQ whimper slightly in pain as he fingered her at a quick pace. He watched her face.

"Look at Daddy when he touches you," he softly commanded her. She obeyed immediately, her wet, shimmering eyes looking into his serious, dark brown eyes. I licked my lips. I was already semi-hard again.

"Spread wider for me, baby girl," he purred at her. She responded quietly with, "Yes, daddy," upon his request. He kept jutting his fingers in and out of her as she spread her legs wider, pulling her knees up. She was holding them apart for him, making herself as open as she could. I shuddered from this. She was now clearly eager to be fucked by 'Daddy'. Tachanka started jerking himself at the same pace he was fingering her.

"It's going to tear you apart, whore… do you want it?" he asked, his voice threatening.

IQ's breathing was quick, her adrenaline high. I could see and hear her pussy leaking all over his fingers and hand, but she was still clearly nervous.

"Yes, Daddy…"

It killed me that she played along as 'daughter', because she always told me the daddy/daughter fetish was so creepy and disgusting… fucking whore.

"Beg Daddy for his big dick to fuck you," He demanded.

She began to moan instead of speak. It seems he found a sensitive spot deep inside her, because she continued gasping for air and crying out when he stroked it again and again until she was in tears again.

"Please, please fuck me Daddy! Please, with your big cock!" she desperately begged.

He didn't hesitate after that. He put one hand on her leg and guided the tip of his large, fat cock into her opening. Before this, I had been the biggest man that Monika had ever had, so she was gonna be ultra tight for him. My dick was so hard and ready to cum already, but I put it off, edging myself as I waited to watch what I've been waiting for most.

She mewled in pain when he was just barely in her, still holding her knees up to her breasts. They were both sweating profusely, and he smelled worse. I wonder if IQ cared at this point?

Once he had his head inside of her deep enough not to accidently slip out, which wasn't even halfway inside her, he grabbed under her knees and held her legs down to her sides, opening her even wider than she had.

He looked down at her, admiring her, proud that his cock was causing her pain.

"Don't worry, baby girl… Daddy will make you feel better, yeah?" He pushed in deeper, now halfway inside her, which made her cringe and tense up, but not break eye-contact with him. She nodded, tears in her reddened eyes again.

"Do you want Daddy to wear condom?" It was a trick question. IQ answered quickly with the correct answer, "No, Daddy." I lied about being sterile, but I didn't lie about her desperately wanting to bear a child.

He leaned down, murmuring, "Good slut…" before darting his tongue into her mouth and roughly French-kissing her. She gave a few whimpers as he did so, as he was very forceful and messy with his open-mouth kiss. She put her hands around his neck, battling his tongue with her own, saliva leaking from both of them in small strings and droplets.

Fuck, I wouldn't be able to last if he kept prolonging this.

He was still close to her face, their lips touching, but had broken up their kiss. She was full-on panting, hard. He was breathless but lustfully asked, "Do you want Father to fuck you pregnant?"

She moaned eagerly, "Yes, please!" She squirmed, wanting so badly to get knocked up.

He kissed her deeply again, suffocating her with his mouth and tongue bruising her lips. While doing so, I watched his hips jut forward, pushing himself almost all the way into her, making her cry into his mouth, completely muffled.

She tried to push him away so she could breathe, but he let go of her legs and pinned her wrists to either side of her head, to the bed, hard.

He broke their kiss anyway and watched her pained face as she gasped for breath and writhed in pain from the size of his dick deep inside of her tight insides. He gave another hard thrust forward, fully pushing into her, making himself groan loud and animalistic.

When he started rocking his hips into her, slowly but firmly, it made him grunt and made her make small sobs and gasps of pain. But only a few fucks into it, she was completely into it and horny as fuck, even smiling and rolling her eyes after about 20 minutes of the same pace.

I was trying hard to keep my breath steady. I tried to keep biting my lower lip, stifling any moans I might make, but after biting so hard it began to bleed, I just let my mouth hang open and pant for air.

"Oohh, Daddy!" Monika shouted passionately.

Tachanka growled into her neck, his face hidden there now as he continued fucking hard into her, his pace faster now. I could hear his balls slap against her. I've never seen her so soaking wet and horny.

"Daddy loves you, baby…"

He lifted his head and put his lips and nose to hers, both of them exchanging heavy, rapid breaths with each other.

"You feel better than your mother, baby girl…" He whispered before kissing her aggressively. The kiss made her gasp in surprise at it's roughness. He still held her wrists down so she couldn't attempt to push him away.

He was really fucking her hard now. Rapidly slapping into her, completely without mercy. When he had her crying out and actually sobbing with tears of ecstasy, he stopped so he could sit up, still keeping his muscled arms down on her wrists to keep her from resisting him. He pounded her senseless again.

He looked up at me, sweating, "Sit on her face, facing me, faggot!" he yelled at me. I shivered in pleasure at the very idea.

IQ whined and shouted, "No, please!"

"Shut up, slut!" he shouted down at her, still fucking her hard and loud, "Make Daddy feel good, or I'll leave you empty…" He threatened.

She couldn't fight it. She needed to get pregnant by him, she was craving it so bad she was continuously crying and begging for it. It was pathetic. She is always the most cool and collected of our group at work, but here, now, she was a broken, desperate, shameless whore.

He added, still yelling at her, "Tell Daddy you will do it, or he won't give you a baby!"

"Yes, I'll do it! Please cum inside my pussy, Daddy, please…" she trailed off, trying hard to catch her breath and handle the amount of pleasure he was giving to her, overstuffing her cunt as her insides milked his cock.

I straddled her face, trying my damnedest to keep myself from cumming right then and there. I was afraid that I'd cum as soon as her tongue touched my asshole.

As if reading my mind, Tachanka let go of one of her hands and gripped tight onto my dick. Uncomfortably tight, with his thumb pushing down on my sensitive, leaking head. I groaned and tried to pry his hand off, but he wouldn't have it.

"Do it!" he shouted at me.

Hissing in pain from his solid grip, I pulled my ass cheeks as far open as I could before I sat down on Monika's face, placing my sweaty hole right over her panting mouth. Her tongue went straight up into it, making me shudder and moan loud. I kept my cheeks spread wide for her as she licked my insides deeper and more passionate than ever. I was in so much intense pleasure that Tachanka gripping onto my hard cock wasn't even bothering me anymore. I actually hoped he'd jerk me off.

I placed my hands on IQ's breasts, roughly massaging them, making her cry out as I pushed into the bruises purposefully. I then began to massage them firmly, pinching her nipples between my fingers hard. With her one free hand she tried to pry my hands off of them, but I wrestled it under my knee so she couldn't.

Tachanka had slowed his pace again, still looking at my face for some reason as he panted heavily. I tried to ignore it, looking down at my hands roughing up IQ's perfect tits.

"Faggot… Kiss me," He growls with a grin on his face. I look up at him, my face flushed and sweaty, my mouth open and panting like his. I was so insanely horny I didn't even decline his demand. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, eager to kiss him as roughly as he kissed the bitch under us.

Right away he let go of my dick and grabbed a fistful of my hair instead, pulling my mouth hard into his. We both wrestled our hot, slimy tongues together, deep into each other's mouths. Our passionate kiss was messy, saliva dripping and stringing down from our lips like it had with him and IQ, but even messier.

As we continued like this, I rode my ass against IQ, absolutely drunk in lust from her tongue eagerly fucking my asshole so deep. Tachanka was fucking her quicker than ever now at a rapid pace, groaning loud into our kiss, as I was moaning like a bitch into his, ready to bust my nut.

Amongst our kiss, he deeply growled to me, "Cum in her throat, deep,"

He never let my hair go, or let our kiss break apart even the slightest, as I readjusted to shove my dick down Monika's throat as far as I could. She tried to swallow it smoothly but she gagged once it was too far deep, as usual. But she couldn't fight me off with her hands pinned by the two of us. So I didn't even fucking care.

With my dick deep in her hot, tight throat, my balls pressed hard against her nose, my orgasm hit me like a bat to the head. While she gagged and snorted for air, my cum was flooding deep and hard into her throat, thick ropes after thick ropes, and I kept myself deeply implanted in her until I felt her swallow it all.

My loud, aggressive moans went straight into Tachanka's hot mouth, his big tongue never leaving my own throat. I couldn't tell at this point if I was more turned on my IQ or him, because kissing him was just as fucking hot as her making out with my asshole.

I withdrew my dick right before I thought IQ might vomit. The sounds she made when she could breathe again sounded like she would, but thankfully, she didn't. But I put my ass back against her mouth soon after, to which she cried out in displeasure, but she tongue-fucked my hole again all the same. I rode out every intense wave of my orgasm with her deeply inside me, my hands pinching her nipples, and my open mouth glued to the older man's with our tongues still dancing roughly together.

Soon after my orgasm – the biggest one I've ever had by far – Tachanka's came. He gripped my hair so tied I thought he'd pull my scalp off, which made me cry in pain into his own moaning mouth. His body was shuddering hard, and he was fucking her fast. He tensed up and stopped kissing me to grunt loudly, stopping his thrusts as he pushed as deep into Monika as he possibly could. Then he was cumming, shuddering every time he'd spurt his potent sperm deep inside of her, undeniably knocking her up. He came for a really long time. It made me wonder how much he filled her up with his hot, gooey cum?

But she was loving it, moaning against my ass with pure bliss. I could hear in her cries how happy she was to be inseminated by this large man she literally knew nothing about. Kinky whore.

I sat back onto the bed next to her, leaning back and trying to catch my breath. Tachanka had resumed slowly and gently fucking in and out of her sloppy cunt, his thick, white sperm dripping out of her globs. Between the utter bliss of the afterglow, and still being a little high from my pills, I felt like I could cry from happiness.

We were all panting hard.

"You're carrying Daddy's baby now. Good girl," he said to her, finally pulling out and just looking down at her, seeing her in a complete wreck from his doing.

IQ looked up at him, her cheeks and eyes red, swollen, and damp from all the crying.

"I… I didn't cum, Daddy…" she meekly informed him.

"It does not matter. You made Daddy cum because you're a good little girl, and only my pleasure matters," he answered her. It made my sensitive, tired dick twitch. Oh god, I don't think I can handle another boner right now. I shouldn't have taken those pills.

She pouted. Actually, she looked a little irritated.

"Please, Daddy, I was soo close to cumming…"

"I already make you cum once, slut. No more until I'm ready to fill you up again," he responds, accent still very prominent.

She whimpers, still really horny, herself.

His dirty talk has already got my dick hardening. I groan, annoyed and exhausted. But I grab my dick anyway. I can't ignore it.

Tachanka looks at me, looking like he's planning something.

"You are hard again, faggot?"

I growl, speaking before I think, "Don't call me that, damn it,".

I'm yanked down onto the bed next to IQ, now trying to fight the large Russian off. He manages to pin me down to my stomach with one of my arms behind me. He's sitting on my legs with his heavy cock rested semi-hard between my cheeks. Fear tingles up my spine.

"Get off bed, my slut," he barks at IQ, who looks at him flat-out irritated. I kind of feel bad for her, I expected him to make her cum buckets, but I guess only he did. For tonight.

I took her place in the center of my bed, feeling some of his sticky cum on my sheets that had leaked out of Monika's pussy. I rubbed my dick against that spot since it was right there under me, and it made me grow firmer.

"I'm going to fuck you like I did your girlfriend…" He whispers into my ear from above me. Oh _fuck_.

"Be good boy and let me fuck you on your back," He wasn't asking.

I don't move, trying to think of a way out of getting my asshole torn apart.

"I will put it in you hard way, or easy way. Choose." He growls.

I take in a deep, worried breath. Slowly, as he releases me from his hold, I roll onto my back. He spreads my legs apart, wrapping them loosely around his hips. I'm nervous, but I blame the drugs for the part of me that's getting turned-on by him.

He lays on top of my chest, heavy, and rubs his dick firmly against mine for a while. Our dicks harden completely after a little while, my panting already heavy now. I glance at IQ who's watching from sitting at my side, like I was doing while she got fucked. She doesn't look so upset now. Somehow, she actually looks a little devilish. She has just the slightest smile on her face as she watches us, her hand fingering at her used pussy.

My arms are wrapped tight around Tachanka, holding him close, even though his weight is completely on top of me as he continues grinding our slippery cocks together. I love the feeling immensely.

After a while of that, he sat up and guided his cock head to my hole. I was scared now.

"There's lube in my desk," I quickly tell him.

"This is enough. Relax and take it, you faggot," he responds without a hint of mercy.

I can't relax. His cockhead is pushing against my tight opening now. I've never had anything up there, not even a finger. But now I'm feeling the tearing, burning feeling, and it makes my breath catch in my throat as my eyes tighten shut. I can't help but shout loud in pain as he stretches me.

"Look at me when I fill you. Don't be disrespectful. When you are all filled up with my cock, you will thank me. Understand me?"

"Yeah," I grit my teeth, looking up at him looming above me now with his hands at my sides to steady himself.

"Correct yourself," he growls, sounding genuinely angry, which gives me a chill.

I rephrase, "Yes, sir,"

"Mmm… good boy," he purrs gruffly, pushing in agonizingly slow. I shouted again, getting tears in my eyes. He's so huge, he's having issues getting in me as easily as he did with Monika. Though, she was better lubed, and was getting fucked in her pussy…

Halfway in, he gets on his elbows and connects us into another passionate, suffocating French kiss. He's muffling my cries and groans of pain, finally making the final thrust to plant himself completely inside of me. I scream into his mouth. It literally feels like it's inside my guts and makes me feel a little nauseous.

He's still at first. I'm not sure if he's enjoying my muscles clamping down around him as they're obscenely stretched out, or if he's being kind enough to let me adjust. Maybe both. But it doesn't matter, because when he starts rocking his hips in and out of me soft and slow, it still hurts like a bitch. I worry if I'm torn and bleeding.

Now we have our fingers clasped together, he's holding my hands down by the sides of my head like this, while he's pounding into me at a steady pace. I'm still trying to adjust and I feel like I'll never get over the pain. I don't know how anyone could enjoy it. But then he took a jab at a slightly different angle, and that changed everything.

It sent a wave of sheer pleasure through me, making me gasp loudly. He hit it again to make sure he had the right angle, this time making me moan out in pleasure.

"Good faggot," He purred as he looked down at me, "Now thank me for filling you and fucking your guts,"

I was trying to catch my breath, feeling delightfully outside of reality and completely not giving a fuck that I was drooling.

But I managed to breathe out, "Thank you, sir,"

He really fucked me now, making me feel like a fuck toy for him, and I enjoyed it. I was thinking of how he got IQ pregnant just a while ago, that she's going to keep it and raise it. With that in mind, and the muscular Russian fucking my brains out, hitting my prostate over and over at a quick pace, I was right at the verge of orgasm.

But then he stopped, and withdrew from me.

A disappointed cry escaped my lips as I stared into his eyes, questioningly. Why, why, why would you stop?!

He made IQ and I bend over the same side of my bed so he could fuck us doggy-style, side by side. I was so fucking horny and excited for his dick to go back in me, the thought alone made me whimper. IQ whimpered next to me as well, as he finger-fucked her hard again, getting her prepared.

He got on his knees behind me, pushing his cockhead back to my very sore anus.

He lie atop me, laying his whole upper body weight on top of my back, entwining our fingers firmly together again with both our hands. He whispered in my ear with hot, fast breaths, "I'm going to masturbate myself with your tight, gay ass. If you don't cum when I'm ready to pull out and put another load in your girlfriend, that is not my problem."

With that, he's back inside me with just a couple of hard thrusts. It hurt so badly, but he found my sweet spot again right away, and fucked at it like his life depended on it.

I was moaning and whimpering, really feeling like the faggot he kept calling me, even though I had never done anything like this before. But I loved him fucking me with that giant dick, and I even liked how bad it hurt. I loved him using me and degrading me.

Still, even more, I loved him fucking and cumming into Monika much more.

I was in mind-numbing pleasure as he fucked into me like I was a bitch. He never removed his strong hands from mine, and halfway through he was biting and sucking at my neck and jaw.

I wanted so badly to touch myself, but it didn't matter. Soon enough, I felt the pressure building up inside me, getting ready for my dick to explode. I felt like I was going to shoot gallons of sperm.

He shoved himself deep into me on every thrust, not slowing his pace at all, hammering into me like a jack-rabbit.

When I breathlessly shouted and shuddered underneath him, he clamped his teeth down into the skin of my neck, hard. Again, for the third time tonight, I was hit with wave after wave of pleasure, though not as intense as when we were kissing and IQ was fucking my asshole with her tongue. That's by far the best thing in my life to ever happen.

While I was still shooting loads, he put his hand over my dick to catch some of the sperm. He had also stopped fucking me, but kept himself deeply sheathed inside my tight, sore, clenching ass.

I was in so much pleasure, and sweating and panting so hard, and drooling like an idiot all over my bed… I thought I was going to pass out. I nearly did.

When he pulled out of me with a loud, wet pop sound, I slowly slid to my floor, left in complete blissful numbness. He really pushed my body to its limit.

He was back behind IQ quickly after, mounting her like a horny dog, 0pushing his dick back into her still-dripping pussy with some effort. She gasped, which was followed by a loving moan.

"You want another load from Daddy, baby girl?" he asked her, sounding oddly sweet.

"Yes!" She pushed back against him, trying to encourage him to fuck her. But he barely moved his hips in and out of her as he continued teasing her.

"You're carrying your Father's baby. You're a sick slut. But now, you are not allowed to be filled by another man until our baby is born. Only Daddy's cum. You understand?" He was back to sounding serious.

"Yes Daddy, please, please…" she begged, sounding tearful again. That bitch really loved his cock, just like I expected. I bet she'll be addicted.

Tachanka put his hand in front of her face on the bed, the one coated in my cum.

"Eat, bitch," he commanded threateningly.

She hastily lapped at the cum, licking it straight off of his fingers and palm, whimpering as she impatiently awaited her fucking.

She didn't have to wait long. He grabbed onto her hip with his free hand and pounded into her. He kept his rhythm slow with her. From his expression and sounds, it seems he favored her cunt over my ass, but I was perfectly fine with that.

As he got more aggressive with his fucking he now had his jizz-covered hand over her face, firmly smearing it over her.

"Daddy will fill you with cum every year," he grunted between is dirty words, "We will make you fat with Daddy's kids every time after you birth."

IQ shouted in agreement.

After cleaning his hand off with her face and hair, he reached down under her, between her legs, and started fingering at her clit. She had a hard time keeping her legs open, again overwhelmed with the intense, but amazing sensations she was experiencing. But he made sure to keep spreading her legs back up and tickling her clit as he fucked up into her, deep, hard, and determined.

The room had filled with the sounds of both of them grunting, moaning, and her reduced to pitiful yelps and cries. She also started drooling, like I had.

"Cum for me, baby…" he encouraged her, softly, "Daddy wants to give you a baby, so make him happy…"

She lost it there, with the help of his finger rubbing her clit harder and quicker. She nearly screamed when she orgasmed. Her body was spasming and shuddering violently. I finally got myself to sit up, but still leaned against the side of my bed for support as I watched them finish.

"Tell me you love me, baby girl!" Tachanka shouted as he was close to cumming, too, feeling IQ's heat tighten around him and milk him desperately as he fucked her fast. I didn't know how he had so much stamina. What a fucking boss.

"I love you, Daddy! Oh!" she continued to shudder, melting into a complete mess over the top of the bed as he kept her hips in his grip.

Finally, he planted himself deep inside of her once more. I watched his balls retract and he yelled out a satisfying groan. I wondered if my next-door neighbors would hear.

After a minute of allowing his balls to empty deep inside of her bruised cunt, he slowly withdrew, his now-limp cock sliding out with a sloppy noise, followed by a ridiculous amount of his cum spilling messily out of Monika's used-up pussy.

She managed to get on top of my bed and rest up there on her back. Tachanka stood up and joined her in bed, idly fingering her, feeling her full of his sperm. I heard them kiss gently off and on as I stayed at my spot at on the floor, completely worn out.

"Daddy loves you…" I hear him whisper to her between kisses, "No other man can fuck you. You only need my dick. Daddy's proud of you for begging for his cock."

O

O

O

For the next 9 months, he found time to come over and fuck her as much as possible, filling her cunt every time. Often more than once in a night. Occasionally he'd fuck me, but it became rare, which was no problem to me. He still made me eat his ass out every time, and he loved making out with me, and I was crazy about both of those things.

I loved to watch her belly grow every month as he continued to eagerly fill her up. Sometimes he'd finish in her and leave without bringing her to orgasm, making her suffer for the rest of the night since I wasn't allowed to fuck her anymore until the baby was born. He didn't care. He only cared about using her as a cum dump and impregnating her from the beginning, and I loved seeing her left unsatisfied and craving the older man.

Even after the 9 months of brutal, nonstop daddy/daughter fucking, they never learned anything about each other. Except I finally told IQ his real age. She was disgusted and regretful at first. But IQ was addicted to his cock, more than eager to accept his seed every year like he promised. She even really got into pretending he's her dad.

I wondered if Blitz, her loyal husband, would ever find out?

See, Monika was never my girlfriend. I just told Tachanka that. She was a fuckbuddy, unbeknownst to Elias. If I told Tachanka I wanted him to fuck my best friend's wife, and to get her pregnant, he would have been furious and declined my offer. But now he's completely ruined their sex life, since she literally craves her daddy's cock in secret. Elias thinks he just has bad luck with condoms breaking, or that IQ's pills aren't working...

But, I think Blitz will be a good father. Tachanka is a proud father now, at least... And he's kept his word, fucking her pregnant again as soon as possible after their first child. And neither Elias or Tachanka know the truth, completely oblivious every day when we practice Sambo together...

* * *

 **And that's the end of this smutty ride.**

 **Sorry about the story title. And everything else bad.**


End file.
